Dyers Eve
by Stonehenge
Summary: Destruction comes as a force rips wounds into the world that will never heal. All must suffer and all must fight, or all will meet and come to dyers eve, while darkness reigns in triumph in the blood of what the dark magician Solex loves most. (DMDMG)
1. Chapter I

This is a preview for a story that I will complete at a later time.  
  
In this story I will be using the monsters in the anime Yugioh in my own story. I will try to include classic monsters, such as Blue Eyes White Dragon, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Curse of Dragon, along with my own original creations. The main character will be the Dark Magician. I am open to suggestions, comments and any monster someone wishes to see.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
In the mist of all the heavens and the stars that shown bright in an endless waltz of time there came to be as set by the powers a small kingdom. All the strength the power the formed what is our universe came together creating a planet. Though beautiful, a masterpiece of art and wonder, having all the traits of the powers from which it was bore, earth, stone, fire, wind, water, light, and darkness.  
  
The first inhabitants of this little kingdom where like the world itself, each consisting of all the elements in which they came from. These creatures looked upon now as the old ones took the world for their own. They made their home their chaos, their hell.  
  
Chaos the enemy of all order and stability, this and only this did the powers fear and hate. For countless millennia the old ones fought each other allied and betrayed each other, each wishing the dominance of the force they came. In essence they created chaos and in essence refused to coexisted and maintained order. For their fear of it the forces intervened.  
  
Forged from darkness and sealed by light the old ones were cast into prison which non can see and non can reach. There they could be forgotten and chaos destroyed.  
  
Rather than have a chaotic world with creatures bound to where they came. Each of the powers took part in engineering a life from, magnificent in stature and with the possibilities for anything and everything. An impure imperfect and genius from of life came into the light of the world. Men..  
  
The powers of the universe saw it best to leave the world to govern itself and remained silent.  
  
Men had many qualities that the forces felt made them superior to the old ones. Though mortal they posses a soul that could were bound to the world and were free to leave the little kingdom and explore the vast heavens. They had wonderful emotions that other not even the powers that forged them could comprehend. Only in the heart of a mortal were they made clear. Simultaneously this was there greatest strength and greatest weakness.  
  
While it seemed that an age of prosperity and peace was this new world to be. But something happened then the powers did not intend. Somehow in some a boy found his way into a hidden chamber. In this chamber was a door and nothing more. On it the red a warning. In a tongue the boy could not understand. Either drawn there by the ageing will of the old ones or predetermined by the powers to, is unknown, the boy opened the door.  
  
By total accident the humans damned themselves to suffer. The power and will of the old ones was released. It blended with the humans for their unlimited potential made them easy hosts to convert and control through power. It changed and altered the creatures of the Earth. Making an age of demons and wizards that threw the world back into chaos. In this new earth the old wars and alliances were reborn. War world continued until the line that separated the creatures became so thin, so transparent, so distorted that, good, evil, light, and dark, are nearly unrecognizable.  
  
It was a bleak mid-summers day. A sudden rain had come from north and settled at the base of the mountain. Over the fertile emerald green forests it rained and the path was drenched. Here in the mud traced trail he walked. He pulled his more tightly around himself as it rained with more force. His staff, long and beautiful, he grasped with both hands to help him through the feet of mud he was stuck in.  
  
He continued at this slow pace and sighed. It was miserable here on the ground were his thoughts. Wherever he was headed it will take him more than thrice the time to arrive at his destination. His destination mattered not to him. As long as he was on the move his troubles and misfortunes seemed to stay behind. No matter what he did or were he went they would catch up with him.  
  
As the day drew to an end and the sky began to darken. He knew he must find shelter. Though was of great strength and power, it was unsafe for anyone to travel the road alone at night. When he reached the base of the mountain he found a cave and decided it would serve as adequate cover for the storm. When a fire was built he removed his cloak and the armor he wore. He was comfortable he laid and warmed his body by the fire. "So ends another worthless day on the road," he muttered to himself.  
  
Sleep came uneasy. On the road he was always tense. Keeping his staff at hand incase to fight off any predator wishing to devoured him in the night. He had many experiences in this. He recalled the memory of once caught with out his staff in cave similar to this one, by a hoard of demons known affectionately as Pale Beasts. Though he is stronger than any human many such creatures could kill him when caught off guard.  
  
Trying to calm his nerves with more pleasant memories, he began to think of the years of training in which he went through to attain the magical talents he now possesses. He remembered how difficult it was. How long it took. This only reminded him of the tragedy which drove him to roam. Upon thinking of this he noticed that his shelter extended deeper into the mountain. He thought it best to not move further in. Recalling another memory of him almost being trapped for all eternity by lost, forgotten souls.  
  
Fore long hours he lay awake pondering what he should do. He didn't want to die wandering the world with no purpose. Tiring his mind with these thoughts he eventually fell into a deep sleep. He had never slept like this for some time. One without dream or thought but pure rest, pure bliss, however his awakening would not be so fortunate.  
  
Somehow in someway, his fire erupted into a huge intense blaze. The layer of clothing he was wearing caught fire and he scrambled in a very undignified to quench them. When they were out he rose to his feet. Fires just don't explode he thought. He screeching cries come the interior of the dwelling. He raised his hand and his staff came to it. After a few seconds of listening, he lowered his guard. "Just bats," he told himself. Still the cries came closer. It was bats but not the friendliest of them.  
  
In an instant one came for the shadows and sank its teeth into his neck. He screamed lightly and threw it off. While examining the wound scores more of them flew at him. The bats began to bite him all over his body. He fell to the ground trying to cover him from them. He grabbed them and threw them off but it was futile to prevent them from causing fatal blood loss.  
  
As quickly as it began it ended. A wave of light fired it self from his body and the bats were disintegrated. Rising slow from the floor, he said, "Dark Bats, why do I have this luck." A ball of flame came from the darkness trying to ignite him once again. Using his staff he swatted the ballistic blaze. He starred with anger at the balls origin. The cause of these bats and my burns is down this cavern he thought. He hit his staff to the ground three times and the jewel at the end began to glow with a bright light.  
  
He proceeded into the cavern. All the while keeping himself alert to everything that was happening around. He was, most likely, far superior to anything he would encounter but he must always be on guard. His wounds were stinging and his burn aching in pain, made all the more reason to find what was in here. As he traveled he realized the vastness of the cave he had chosen as shelter. That his search for what ever creature could go one indefinitely. His plan was to continue moving and wait for what ever kind of creature it was to reveal itself for another attack. He gazed at the walls as they past. They were not naturally formed but carefully melted by some ancient being long before his time. As he continued his path opened to a great stair case which seemed to rise all the way to the peak of the mountain. Knowing it would take hours to scale these stairs he continued on. While he climbed the steps he found that this was and ancient watch tower for the city that he headed to. What puzzled him was what created it? No human would have the ability to melt and entire cave in a mountain. For hours he climbed and encountered nothing. He thought he heard laughter coming from the peak but this he could not be certain of.  
  
After long climbing he finally made it to the peak. He looked out through a large balcony the entire valley before him and even to the city he sought to make it to.  
  
"Marvelous view, is it not?" He turned to see a boy floating in the air with his legs crossed. His hair was brown and spiked back, on his bare chest there was a tattoo of a bird. "I supposed you are looking for me."  
  
"You can tell me your name and the reason you have been causing me trouble."  
  
"I am Fireyarou, and all I was doing looking for some fun. Seeing that you're a magician I thought you would put up a better show than any human."  
  
"I am not for anyone's amusement."  
  
Fireyarou glared at him, "Why don't you tell me your name?"  
  
"My name is Solex. I am known as the Dark Magician."  
  
Fireyarou laughed at him. Flame spout from his mouth and nose. "You mean to tell me that an immature apprentice wizard like yourself knows dark magic. You will die slower for lying."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Enough of your pointless chatter I want you to burn." A wall of flames engulfed Solex. Fireyarou began a malevolent Laugh as he increased the fire around Solex. Then he stopped to see his progress in burning Solex. When the flames departed he looked upon an unharmed Solex. "What you should half way to ash by now."  
  
"I told you I am a master of the secret arts." Solex raised his hand and a beam of energy shot and destroyed Fireyarou. "That's for ruining my clothes." Solex headed back down the long stair case he was tired. He needed rest, beyond anything. In this dazed state he never heard the fist coming from behind.  
  
The impact threw off the stairs. He fell until he hit the next level. He bounced from the force and fell to the next level were he stopped. With great pain he tried to push himself up. Leaning on his staff, he stood. Mouth bleeding arm broken and numerous cuts along his body he scanned the area for his assailant. A few seconds went before he saw him. He was large twice the sized of Solex. His body surrounded by fire. In the left hand he held a huge sword. A ball of fire formed in the right hand, and he flung it at Solex. It the floor and Solex was once again thrown off the stairs. He fell for hundreds of feet. He shot a beam of light into the floor of the cavetto slow himself.  
  
Once down he ran to the entrance. Behind him many more explosions occurred. When at the entrance, he lowered himself into a defensive position. The solder appeared and threw another fire ball at Solex which was deflected easily. The solder then charged and raised his weapon. Solex in his weakened state could not escape in time and received a slash opening the abdominal muscles. Though injured the attack gave Solex the opportunity he sorely needed. Uses his staff he destroyed the unknown solder.  
  
Broken and bleeding Solex thought his end was at hand. His vision blurred and fainted. As he lay dieing on the ground, the scent of blood attracted a pact of wolves. They lurched slowly closer to Solex who was powerless to defend. They were nearly on him an arrow lit in green light flew and exploded in front who the wolves causing them to jump back. Two more shots followed until the wolves scattered and fled.  
  
Atop of his vantage point the archer observed as the wolves ran he looked at the man wondering if he was dead or not and if so by the wolves or another cause. The horse at the base of the stone grunted and stomped its feet. "Well Argento," the archer spoke, "it seems our new friend needs assistance." 


	2. Chapter II

Solex walked through the garden. The sun warmed him. It seemed at peace here. Away from the misery in which he lived on the road. He continued, marveling at the roses and violets. It seemed all too familiar to him. At the end of the garden stood a magnificent marble arch hung with the banners of past heroes. At the arch stood someone. She was sorter and he and was dressed in armor and cloak. Her back was to him. As he approached, she turned to him and giggled slightly. Her beautiful sapphire stared straight into his with the gentlest gaze. His heart filled with joy as he approached closer to her. His face broke into a smile. They starred into each other's eyes reading the other's feeling. She closed the distance between them so their eyes were mere inches from each other. All time seemed to strop and only this moment existed with his heart filled with joy, Solex wished this last for eternity.....  
  
Solex woke from his memory only for his body to thrown back flat by a strong hand. In a panic he looked around, he was in a cave but not the one were he fought the fire solder. He glanced up to see who mending him. One his back was a great bow and a holster with many arrows. His hair was sort and his complexion very white. He was dressed like any wild man with, a dark colored cloak with several layers of clothes made of animal hide. By his appearance he was a ranger. "I have just finished sealing your wound and I advise you to sit up slowly, or face it reopening itself." He spoke to Solex in a very professional tone. "Do you understand me?"  
  
Solex nodded in reply. He sat very slowly and found that he was with out shirt or staff which made him nervous. But even if he had such accommodations he would have little chance of defending himself to any creature. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the one that saved your unconscious self from being consumed by a hungry pack of wolves. If you are concerned why, I was curious. What is doing a wizard traveling alone in the wild? Alas you were not in the best of health when II found you."  
  
His answer made Solex irritable. All he had done was state obvious state of affairs. "Who are you? Are you a ranger? What is your name?"  
  
"Yes I am a ranger Solex. I have been tracking you. I picked up your trail less than a few days ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am not just a ranger Solex. I am a spy, one of General Turgon's elite reconisense agents. I have been out here for many years watching the eastern lands. For some time now I have been unable to deliver my news to the General. I understand you were resident wizard at the City. I ask you what has taken place?"  
  
"It is a long tale. One I don't time to tell."  
  
"My friend, you too wounded to travel, darkness approaches, and we will be in this cave at least another day. What ever the story, whatever the circumstances, and even if you appreciate it or not, I will help find what you are looking for.  
  
"What happened? I have been in the wild too long to know of any tragedies or happenings in the test of the world. I can see it in your eyes. That despair, something has happened that has scared you deep." The ranger moved to sit on a rock parallel of Solex. "Mage, what are your troubles?"  
  
Solex sighed. The memory of it was all to clear. The grief was still to near for him. It haunted him. "You know of my order. Correct? Sometime ago I was at the Tower of the Moon. It was a glorious day. I walked through the garden how wonderful it looked at that day. I had recently finished the trials. Six long years of those tests."  
  
"I know of those. I have seen the seen the tower as well and the garden you speak of."  
  
"It had been a mouth since I completed the last test. The council was reviewing me, my records my performance. When they were completed the title Dark Magician was bestowed upon me. With an entire life ahead of me, I felt I was unstoppable. Until it happened. I don't who they were and I don't know why. Within seconds the fortress was stormed. We didn't even see them coming. They seemed to just appear out of the shadows."  
  
"Your descriptions are very vague."  
  
"I am sorry. I will begin at the beginning................."  
  
Solex closed his eyes and laughed as they rested their foreheads against one another. She did as well. They paused in this situation for a few moments until she spoke. "I missed you. I missed not having you around to blame for my troubles." She said as her embraced tightened.  
  
"Is that all? What happened to your man at arms? The tears of joy rolling down your cheeks. Where's the love?" Solex replied.  
  
She laughed and pushed away and stared into his eyes. They began to walk down the garden holding his arm. "I am just glad to be done with these tests. To long have I been away."  
  
Solex held her hand and starred into her eyes. "No amount of travel could wear down your beauty."  
  
She laughed. "I didn't realize how much I missed those corny compliments of yours." They continued to walk in this fashion in the garden as the looked at the all what has changed since their departure.  
  
"You know Andromeda, after all the punishment you and I took in this place and all the rewards I swore I wouldn't miss it. Then again," he put his arm round her waist, "I can't figure out if it was this place I missed or if it was you."  
  
She was touched by this statement. To her it was more pure than any other romantic he had spoken in their long years together. She smiled, "You've been practicing that....."  
  
"Was it all right? Did I rush...did rush it?"  
  
"No. No. It was great." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "It was more heartwarming to her than anything else you've said." She closed her eyes and tears began forming in here eyes.  
  
"You're crying."  
  
She locked him in a powerful embrace and buried her face into his shoulder. "You asked were the tears where. It has been to long for the both of us."  
  
He pulled her off and held Andromeda in front of him. "We our entire lives ahead of us. All we have to do is keep our eyes open and watch the road and keep or feet." He began fiddling in his satchel. "I have something for you." She pulled out and small box with the engraving of a dragon it and handed it to Andromeda. "It is a gift from the Mystical Elf."  
  
She opened it to reveal an amulet of a dragon. From the body of the dragon there were two small holes between the wings. "What is it?"  
  
"She called it Talisman of Protection. Supposedly once activated, it will protect the love of the two that posses it. As long as they're alive..." Andromeda began to examine it curiously.  
  
"How do you activate it?"  
  
"I don't know. She said there was some trick to it. Well the two who have must be present and....I don't know."  
  
"I think I do...."  
  
"How..."  
  
"Like this." Hold in the talisman is Solex's hand, she kissed him. The amulet glowed with a red radiant light. The two holes were replaced by two red gems. The eyes glowed as they continued the kiss and dimmed when they broke it.  
  
"Well...that is one way to have a first kiss."  
  
She laughed and kissed him again. "It's beautiful. Thank you." He helped her place around her neck. They continued to kiss in the sun. Time seemed to stand still again for Solex. He had never expected this. He had known Andromeda for a long time. Nine years ago he would have sworn they would become bitter rivals by then. The same was true for Andromeda. She had resented him early on and then he seemed different and they grew closer and closer till that day. Then their hearts bet as one. They began to deepen their kisses as enjoyed the presence of each other after six years of wondering alone in the world. They remained this way in the garden until Andromeda spoke, "We can't stay like this here."  
  
"What? It is not forbidden to be with each other."  
  
"No but it is embarrassing." She began to move toward the center of the garden. "If you really are lonely then come with me to my room." Solex was again surprised by this and began to follow her.  
  
She stopped upon hearing a whistling in the air. She looked around to find the source of the noise. "What is that that?"  
  
Solex turned his head around franticly. He looked up to see the storm of lit arrows above them, falling down into the garden and other areas of the Tower of the Moon. His eyes widened. They were under siege. But how? How could any army come within range of the city with out the knowledge of the council? Solex screamed, "ANDROMEDA!" It was too late the arrow landed in front of her. The explosive powered packed into sent her falling into Solex's arms. He caught and held her in his left arm and raised his staff. A protective shield surrounded them and blocked the explosive arrows. Through the dust he could see missiles flying in the air. As the garden was bombarded the roses were flung high in to their and the petals separated and rained down for hundreds of meters. This would lead to this battle being named the Siege of Roses.  
  
Outside the great walls of the tower, great masses of solders marched toward the White Gate. At a distance great spider like machines launched missiles into the city. At the gate troops of men and wizard locked their shields in a phalanx to block the onslaught. But before their strength could be tested their hopes were shattered. A massive white dragon with blue eyes rose over the horizon. Its gigantic wings bet slowly as it hovered over the horded of invaders. Its jaw opened and white lighting fired from it. The once mighty ranks of defenders of the gate were destroyed. The gate was torn down by the dragon's second strike. As the army of monsters and men poured into the city winged creatures and machines fly overhead. Some bombed the city while others tried to fend of the invaders. One dragon ridded by a knight few down over the scores of monsters taking the city. From its mouth came great spouts of fire that set the land before the gate burning blocking them temporarily.  
  
The Winged Dragon Guardian of the Tower appeared at last with scores of his kind with him. They descended upon the usurpers scattering their great hordes. This did not last for long. Another Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and killed many of the Winged Dragons. Still they fought on.  
  
At the edge of the city a young swordsman was fighting. His name was Neo. Known as the Magic Swordsman for his skill with a blade and ability to use sorcery he tried fought to prevent the monsters from reaching the inner part of the Tower. He was in a hall protecting a passageway that strange creature attempted to break.  
  
Many times he was attacked by machines with cannon mounted upon their backs. He called these machines Cannon Soldiers. He was intrigued to tell the truth by these machines. Machines were not new to him, but the kind he was used to where vehicles. Something piloted by a person. These were not they acted on their own. When they appeared they immediately opened fire upon him. His skill in the magical arts allowed him to shield himself from the blast and cut them down with his blade when close enough. A Stone Ogre Grotto appeared. He pondered when he saw the creature that was controlling him. These creatures were simply enchanted rocks that did what ever they were bided to. The ogre charged, Neo slightly stepped to the side and sliced the Grotto in half.  
  
After this he did not encounter another soldier. As a few minutes pasted he considered moving to support other areas. Then out of the shadows came another beast. "Another Ogre," Neo said.  
  
"An Ogre of the Black Shadow." those where its words as it charged with Neo with great speed. He knocked the young swordsman back and gave an eerie laugh. Neo rose and his finger cumulated with a small blue aura. The light shot out of his finger and pierced the beast's heart. Neo breathed heavily as he stood there bleeding from the beast's charge. He stood silently and starred down the hall confused. If they wanted the hall they could just send scores of those creatures he thought. The room grew dense. The light from the torches dimmed. Something was near. He backed slowly believing it the best the time to retreat and regroup. He nearly made to the door, when he was attacked from behind. Claws slashed his back. Neo screamed. And turned round but found nothing there. He turned again and was confronted by a hideous monster. Standing on four legs, with twelve eyes running down the face of his body, green skin with tow long arms topped off with three claws for each.  
  
As Neo starred down the monster he began to dread its meaning. "A Shadow Ghoul," he mumbled. With no further delay the creature launched a strike at him. Narrow ducking Neo retaliated with an energy ball. He attack hit the wall. The Ghoul was no were in sight. Backing further considering making a run for the door Neo felt claws rip through the armor on his back. He hit the ground and got up as quickly as he could to see no Ghoul again. I cannot fight this way; he thought and turned in a full charge for the door. Halfway there with blood dripping from his wounds the Ghoul rose from a shadow in the ground blocking his retreat. He swiped at the creature but hit nothing. The creature then appeared out of the wall and landed a slash to Neo's head.  
  
Neo sight went red. Everything was the color of blood. The wall, the door before him, even his sword which had been knocked four feet from his reach. He struggled to reach it. Claws gripped his legs from behind and began to pull relentless on him, pulling Neo towards the shadow of the wall. With all his strength he tried to reach his sword but was only to witness it moving father from him. It was this last moment when all hope of survival faded from his mind when he came to a chilling conclusion, they were never trying to break this perimeter, he thought, they were after me. This stayed in his mind unto his entire body being trapped in the shadow.  
  
"How? It is impossible. How could an army of the size manage to march on the city without being spotted? No magic in the world can do that."  
  
Solex lifted his head. "That is a question I have been pondering for a long time."  
  
"How long..."  
  
"Two years, two hundred sixty-four days, and this morning..."  
  
"Continue......"  
  
Solex held Andromeda more tightly as the salvo of explosive arrows and missiles intensified. He fell to his knees. Every blow he received became harder and harder. Soon he would not have been able to hold back the volley. As small burns and cuts began to appear on his hands and face it seemed a miracle as the bombardment of the garden began to stop till it ceased and the rain of arrows laid waste to another section of the Tower of the Moon. With great pain he rose to see a tragedy.  
  
The garden of the White Tower, famous for its titanic size and beauty was decimated. He was grieved; he had achieved a bitter sweat victory. He had saved Andromeda but the garden which he long remembered from all his years in the Tower. Held pulled Andromeda to her feet. She stood with a tremble. "Are you well?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, my head is stunned from the blast. I can barely hear." She pulled some suit from her burned ears.  
  
"We have to move. Since they stopped the attack their troops must be near to overrunning this area too."  
  
"How is this possible no one person can approach the gate without being seen by the council?"  
  
"I don't have any answers. Bu regrettably this fortress has fallen we must make haste." Solex pushed for forward toward the Tower but he was cut off from the Tower by a large warrior.  
  
He was tall and wielded club in each hand. He had a long grey beard and a strange helmet. He stood before Andromeda. She stopped and tried to block. But he warrior was too strange he swat her into the ground. Solex saw this and his heart raced. His blood began to boil and he charged the soldier. Ducking a swing of a club Solex hit the warrior in the head with the edge of his staff. The warrior fell back a few steps and brought his clubs into ready. Solex, using his magic, cast him into the wall.  
  
His breath stuttering in fear and his eyes wet with tears of terror, He picked up the unconscious Andromeda. He dropped his staff and using his right hand checked for her pulse. It was faint but steady.  
  
His began to calm when a club hit him hard in the head. His head began to bleed. He dropped Andromeda. Another blow greeted him in the gut. Fell to his knees, spitting blood onto the ground. The warrior then hit him in the back knocking him flat and began to hit again and again. He grasped Solex by the throat and brought off the ground. He began to tighten his hold making breathing impossible for Solex.  
  
In an act of desperation Solex gathered all the power reserved in his damaged body. He sent a wave of energy in all directions throwing the warrior of him. Struggling to his feet he witnessed invaders picking up Andromeda's body and taking her away. He screamed and ran to her but was seized in each arm by soldiers. Still he persisted. I can not lose her, he thought, not now, not ever! He continued his futile conflict until the hilt of a sword hit him in the head and all went black.  
  
-------I will continue the Siege of Roses in the next chapter.------- 


	3. Chapter III

Thunder rolled as the dark clouds gathered above the shining city of the Moon. As the fierce storm grew the sky was lit with a clash of dragons and flying demons. Below the turmoil the dark army approached the second gate of the Tower. Horns blew and drums beat as a ram was moved through the city. While the demon prepared the siege weapon they were descended upon by the Winged Dragons that defended the White Fortress. Cries of the burning soldiers could be heard all the way to the peak of the Tower. But the ranks reformed as the army advanced further.  
  
The ram was great in size. Its body was long made of iron and suspended by four great poles and chains. Its head was that of a dragon and its mouth was lit fire. Long had had this weapon of terror been forged in the underworld? Riding behind the ram was a man dropped in black armor and cloaks. Hs entire face and head was concealed by a great terrifying helmet with a crown of spikes upon it. He rode behind the ram and all the demons and goblins catered in fear at his coming. They dared not be his path he would lay waste to all that opposed him. The Black Captain he was called. Great were the legends of his malice in ancient times. He brought death to even the mightiest. He rode rear to the ram until it reached the gate he then dismounted and proceeded up a staircase to a watch tower taken in the battle. Many goblins threw themselves off the stairs to avoid getting his way. He reached the top and shouted orders in some ancient tongue at the soldiers that occupied it.  
  
There the Black Captain stood and he watched the great ram slowing paced into play.  
  
"Sir the second gate is besieged we have reports that they binging forth a giant ram," the young legionnaire shouted as he reached the peak. "Sir, their numbers are too many most of the legions are leagues away." A pain of despair came over his face, "General there is no hope of victory."  
  
General Turgon stood in silence as he watched the city which he had sworn to protect burn before him. The enemy began to muster at the gate. "How did this happen. How could we have been so blind as to miss an entire army march upon the city?"  
  
"Sir, we have reports that the enemy has made great efforts to capture the wizards. We don't know exactly why sir. But it must be related to all the storms coming from the North." The young soldier spoke. "Sir..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think this army came from the Blacklands."  
  
Turgon nodded. He turned and faced his subordinate. "Hide a force in barren wasteland were no dwells and no spy will dare traverse." He stepped down from his the balcony and stood by the young legionnaire. "I fear that the answer to the cause of this lies among us." He walked down the stairs then paused, "It may come that we will have to stand against them to buy time for the women and children to escape. Bring word to Gaia all the wings of the tower are to retreat to Constantinople in the West."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Send messengers to all of the captains that the fortress is taken, and all troops must disband and regroup in pass of Libra to the southwest. And inform the counsel that they must go into hiding immediately. We will need them before the end. And I want all riders all Cataphracts left of the Mark (the White City) to protect the women and children." They reached the bottom of the stair. "Make sure all mages hidden as refugees make haste."  
  
Bang  
  
The sound of axes and maces hitting the door was heard.  
  
"They've broken through," the young man said with great fear in his eyes.  
  
"GO. FLY.... FLY." Turgon screamed and drew his sword. The door was hit several times. Again and again it was struck. In the distance, horns and drums rain. The enemy had indeed broken the second gate. Turgon's men were stormed with With a thousand goblins and beats of worse description. The door continued to hold as the enemy rammed and pushed against it.  
  
At once the door fell and a goblin with ax raised charged Turgon. With a swing of his blade Turgon slew the fowl creature with ease. A dozen came from the entrance and one by one they perished. As Turgon knocked down and finished the last a clamor of metal clashing and horse cries he herd approached. He sheathed his sword and ran down the hall.  
  
Many lay dead in fields surrounding the Tower of the Moon. Whether goblin, demon, or man, in mattered not. The ground was stained with blood of mixed races. The stench was more fowl than any soldier of the enemy. Werewolves prowled through the endless heaps of corpses eating the dead, and slaying any survivor of both sides. They fought one-another for meat and dominance.  
  
It was this desolate field that the women and children must cross.  
  
Unknown to the enemy and most of the citizens there laid a secret gate hidden in the wall at the Southwest corner of the city. Cast in stone and enchanted to open outward it lied there in the hopes of never being opened. The gate was sealed by invulnerable magic, and would only open if the words be spoken. General Turgon knew it. The Captains of the Mark knew it. It is at this gate that the remaining legionnaires made ready the final defense against the onslaught of the Black Captain.  
  
"Captain, all of the refugees are set. And all the men weary." So poke a Cataphract to his Captain.  
  
"Well done." He mounted his horse and rode to the head of the column. Augustus, Captain of the Cataphracts was fair man. Young and strong. The best horseman in the entire world. And still in his youth he rose to the highest honor a horseman could achieve. "As the General ordered we will clear a path for the refugees to escape. Ride hard. Hold the line. Once the women and children are clear and safe return to the column and escort the refugees to Thebes. Understood?"  
  
His orders were met with cheers from his men. Proud were the Cataphracts of the Mark. Upon there stallions they won many wars. They were an army that no force of man or nature could stifle. Augustus approached the hidden gate. "For the sons of the Mark.....now for wrath.....now for ruin and red dawn!" A low roar echoed through the halls of the Tower. The seems of the wall burst into light and the hidden gate moved with great speed.  
  
With sound of a thousand hoofs the Cataphracts charged into the plain. The werewolves turned their attention from each other to the new meat racing towards them. The wolves ran to meet the horsemen. Upon his horse Augustus could see them coming. He pulled forth his bow and knocked one arrow. He drew and paused. Wolves out numbered the Cavalry greatly. And they had little time to quell this threat before the refugees set out.  
  
Lining his sight he fired striking a beast in the breast. He fired again killing one more. He knocked again and saw a wolf charging him. It was but yards away and made a great leap to bring him down. His shot struck the beast in the neck while it was just feet from completing. He looked round. The wolves were upon them. He watched men unhorsed and torn to ribbons by the hounds. He fired an arrow and saved a fellow horseman's hide. He picked up a spear and launched it slaying a werewolf feasting on the carcass of one of the Mark's steeds.  
  
His arrows were spent. He drew his sword and began hacking at the beasts. The Augustus on his horse could see. Thousands of horses and chariots ran south away from the battle. Others escaped on winged dragons. It was working the wolves were ignoring the refugees and concentrating on the Cataphracts. A great relief of burden fell upon his face. He had fulfilled his orders commanded by his general. He had done his duty to the Mark. He raised his arm and killed another werewolf. He was thrown from his saddle when a wolf struck from behind. He scrambled to feet and saw the hound starring, drool dripping from his mouth. The wolf roared and charged. His claws ripped into the Captain's armor. The blow pushed to the side. He rose again and slew the wolf. Another beast charged him. His slashed upwards slitting its throat and lunged his blade into the heart of another.  
  
Into the desolate courtyard the Black Captain rode his mighty black steed. He unhorsed and faced the man.  
  
He was not a demon nor wraith, but a mortal man of flesh and blood. He stood before the Black Captain without fear. For fear was something he had been taught from childhood to master. He was a knight of the tempest, a knight of the dark powers. He was not as ancient as the Black Captain, but no less cruel and terrible. His name was Talon.  
  
"What is it?" the Black Captain hissed coldly  
  
"The fortress is taken and Turgon has fled. All of the spell casters and witches we found have been taken." He spoke with shuttle resentment for his superior. He had no love for any of his comrades or any loyalty to the power he served. "There is something you should know, the enemy is attempting to escape through a secret gate on the southwest side of the city. They are on horseback while others fly to safety. Their great efforts though are folly. Werewolves prowl that area they will be cut down."  
  
"Thou do not know that Cataphracts ride with them. It will require than thy wolves to annihilate them." Talon looked above to see dragons flying to the battle. "Make sure of their fate." He ordered to Talon. With a grunt Talon departed. His steed was a great black dragon with claws as long as spears and protruding from his mouth were two great tusks and two fangs which curved down like swords. Its enormous wings were a third size greater than the length of the dragon itself. The dragon beat its wings and raised high into the air. Talon drew his sword as he headed to destroy the people of the Mark.  
  
The Captain of the Mark fought hard on the ground. It seemed some hope was left for the people of the city. With a swift cut of his sword another wolf fell slain to the blood covered ground. He held high his blade and gave a cry. He was joined by many of his fellow Cataphracts. Victory in this small battle was near. But as the Captain cried the storm over the Tower grew denser and a dark shadow loomed over the stout hearts of the Cavalry. He sighted them; a great host of winged beasts came to finish the task the werewolves had failed at.  
  
He shouted ordering spears at the ready and arrows knocked. The dragons approached closer and the young Captains heart pace quickened. He shouted once more telling them to hold. When the dragons were but some yards away he ordered them to fire. A great volley of missiles slew the unfortunate creatures to close to the ground. But the arrows were to no avail. The Beasts descended upon the riders.  
  
Augustus' eyes grew wide with fear. He saw the dragons picked up four horsemen at once in there claws. Anther dragon caught a rider with his and thrashed about wildly. The cracking of bones could be heard at this sight. "Hold that spear soldier," he screamed at the unhorsed rider. "Don't fire until you see the whites of its teeth. And so the soldier listened to his Captain. He was more afraid than ever for the lives of the Cataphracts. How could any escape from this doom?  
  
"Hold strong son's of the Mark," he shouted, giving hope to his men, but he himself kept none. Not a moment latter a dragon lashed at him. He was knocked fifty feet and the creature charged him for the kill. Like a bolt of lightening a spear pieced the dragon's heart. The soldier gave a cheer of triumph as the dragon life left him. But another dragon of greater malice appeared behind him. Its sword like tusks and fangs impaled the Cataphract. Then it threw the body to the ground and began to feast. The Captain looked up to see the creature. On its backed rode a black figure with sword in hand. Augustus knew this to have to be the commander of the dragons saying the Cataphracts of the Mark. He rose to his feet and charged. He leaped upon the figure catching him off guard and knocking him from his steed. The dragon paid no attention to this and continued to feast.  
  
Talon was shocked. He did not see this man, this horseman. He rolled upon the ground and fiercely swung up his blade. He examined his assailant seeing the armor and symbols on the breast plate; he knew this to be a Captain of the Mark. He raised his left arm. A fiery light surrounded it and took form of a shield. He lunged with his blade. Augustus parried the strike. Then their swords met a fierce array of strikes. Augustus took back and hit his enemy's shield. Talon was knocked back but still had enough strength to counter with his blade. They slashed again and again at each other. Then Talon raised high his sword and flame ran down the blade and the tang was light with a red aura. Augustus dashed to the side as the stroke fell. Leaving the earth beneath it cracked and burnt. Seeing his foe's vulnerability Augustus brought back his weapon once again and the blade began to glow. A faint blue at first, but the color brightened to a blinding white light. He struck and hit. Talon's shield shattered into pieces causing it wielder to fall onto his back. Augustus wasted no time and readied to finish him. But the Dark Knight was neither fool nor normal soldier. Rolled quickly to the side and kicked The Captain of the Mark in the chest. He rose and attacked.  
  
The duel would continue this way, neither soldier gaining an edge over the other. They continued to fight. But Augustus knew that it had to end soon. Even if he won it is likely that the dragon would then devour him. He lunged at his foe again but Talon was still as quick and sharp witted as he. While battling he could see that the Cataphracts were suffering many casualties by the teeth and claws of the dragons of the enemy. But then a beacon of hope arrived.  
  
With their air power weakened so they could pursue the refugees. The dragons of the enemy lost the battle over the skies of the Tower of the Moon. The Mark's Dragons lead by the fierce knight Gaia, pounced on the wicked beasts. Most of the dragons had taken to ground combat and were easy prey for the marks air force. Both Talon and Augustus watched. The wicked dragons would surly be driven away or defeated by Gaia's host. Talon became enraged at this embarrassment and fought ever the fiercer. He knocked Augustus to the ground and raised his blade to kill. The Cures of Dragon, Gaia's steed came down and seized Talon hurling him into a wolf carcass. He rose and watched his dragons flee.  
  
Augustus leaped upon the Curse of Dragon. "My thanks old friend. I would dead by now if you had not come."  
  
To this Gaia answered, "How dare you call me old friend when you are so young?" He smiled for a moment but it then turned to a frown. I suggest we take out leave. He motioned to the north. Augustus saw a great black horde of wolves and horseman riding toward them. At the head rode a great black shape covered with dark armor and wore an iron crown. The Captain agreed and called all forces into retreat. The mission was a success.  
  
Talon stood motionless as the Mark's armies fell back. He sighed as he knew how frustrated the Black Captain will be with him. The horde stopped but the Black Captain rode to Talon and watched. He gave a hoarse cry a hit Talon across the head with his fist sending flying dozens of yards away. For Talon being hit by him was as being hit by a huge troll. He hit the ground hard and all went black. 


	4. Chapter IV

The storm which had witnessed the all of the atrocities thundered with just as menacing force. Solex flopped around like a dead carcass as the prison cart rolled north. He was dead cold. He was soaked to the bone in the rain. Yet he was too dazed from the blow to his head to care for cold or much of anything else. _Am I dead _was the first thought he had. He felt was in a relaxing sleep rather than moving in chains towards the mountains.

He finally came to his sense when a enemy soldier dropped a crate off the cart. About him were no other prisoners captured in the sacking of the Tower, but cargo, supplies on root to the fortress were the enemy made its capital. His was not the only cart or carriage ether. He was in a long caravan of supplies, weapons, and prisoners. Above flew flocks of birds and occasional dragons and other winged creatures. All he though of where he was going that it was at the base of the Mountains of Shadow, whose peeks concealed many things. All Solex's thought of what would become of him was out passed by of what had become of Andromeda. He could be cast straight into the underworld and still only think of her safety.

While her brave and valiant love was pondering ways to find her, Andromeda was in the same situation. She was in the rear of caravan tied to wooden stake perpendicular to the cart. There was nothing about her. She alone was on the car which was pulled by a pair of goblins. She tried to escape but her staff was absent and she was too drained of power to conger any spell of use. She looked for Solex or at least anyone friendly that could aid her. But the caravan went on for miles ahead of her. There was little hope for rescue and she began to despair.

Her worry for her friends and the sorrow for all the loss that had occurred during the day before turned into dread as she saw the fortress. She knew of this place but never paid any thought to it. Carved into the base of the Mountains of Shadow it was, in a place called Scorpio's Den. It was called Ursa Major. It was a thriving city but fell to desolation and ruin in the Elder Days. It was but a memory, a ruin of an ancient state, but then, as Andromeda saw, was bristling with life. It had been rebuilt as a hideous fortress. She was slightly startled when a rider passed close by her cart.

The dark knight Talon rode fast along the caravan of the plunder of the recently conquered city. His head ached from the blow of the Black Captains gauntlet upon his head. Instead of flying him back, his comrades left on the open plain of carcasses of werewolves. He awoke and departed from the field with not a bruise more than the one on the fore end of his cranium, which is not true for an unfortunate wolf that mistook him for dead and a free meal. _Curse them all unto their blackhearts,_ was his thought. He had no love for the Black Captain. He cared not for the destruction of Mark, the sacking of the Tower of the Moon; all of it was nonsense to him. His wish was not to bring darkness and destruction upon the innocent. It was not to rule the weak with his might. In truth he was doing the reverse of what he wanted for himself.

Talon becoming a knight, and a master-of-swords, was not by the hand of fate alone. He fathers for many ages passed have bee warriors, philosophers, knights and conquerors. All have wrought great fame and glory to his family. But never were they controlled or ruled by any other power. Their fate was their own. They were independent beings. Doing whatever their free spirits desired in life. This was so until the time of his great grandfather.

Tragan, known as the Great, the Philosopher, the Wise, was a great figure among the free people of that age. His popularity was unrivaled in his two thousand years of existence. He gave people knowledge and hope. He was loved by many. But the great admiration the people had for him breed hatred among others.

The Baron Kuscoff Ix ruled with absolute power over the oppressed people of the mountainous country of Ixian. He was a sorcerer and very knowledgeable in the politics of Tragan's time. He was hated among most of the countries of that time. Tragan himself would regard him as the Beast of Ix. The people of Ix were truly oppressed. They were deprived of many natural rights. The Baron controlled there water, their food. He regulated clothing and housing. Land could be trusted only to those who paid considerable amounts of money and sons to the central government. Traders could barter only with the military and royal governors. The only work to be was the long hours and low paying government mining operations. Conditions of which were less then hospitable. Most men fell into deep poverty and despair and forced to sell themselves into slavery. Everything was under his control to even the physical relationships his subjects. The Baron believed this terrible life of his people would make them hard warriors in his armies, which was correct.

Tragan the Great would threaten the terror of Kuscoff's rule. A philosopher and preacher he spoke of these atrocities to all who would listen. Rather than a sword he used knowledge to overthrow the wicked Baron. Kuscoff did all a man could to block the ears of his people from this wisdom, but to no consolation. They had heard of the fruits of what life had to offer. They heard of what could there is outside of Ix and what could be for them. The Baron used preachers of his own to counter this propaganda that spread like locus from the mouth of Tragan.

For six hundred years a battle of words erupted in the mountains of Ix. In an isolated village in the southern reaches of Ix a man saw the words of Tragan as a divine signal to the people to rise up and remove the usurper Ix from the throne on the mountains. He spoke to his village and roused a rebel army then attacked the royal governor of the region. The rebellion was put down with ease by the Ixian troopers, but Kuscoff was no fool. He saw what could happen if the preaching of Tragan were to continue. But how to end it? Tragan was no fool nor suffered any fools among his companions. To make war upon would have been suicide. It would have been a drumbeat for the neiboring countries to take control of the Ixian Kingdom. A plan was devised to remove Tragan from his position of power. Oh what a plan it was.

Tragan had two sons. The elder was named Issac and the younger was named Tar-Marzir. Tragan's family has through all known history and prehistory to be associated with dragons. Their skill in riding and training this animal was unmatched by any. It was rumored that they share a common ancestry with dragons and have dragon blood in their veins. In their possession was the Stone of Draco. Many legions surround the mysterious stone. How long it had passed through the hands not even Talon knew, and most likely not even Tragan. It was traditional in the family when the son completed his training and was of the proper age he would rid a dragon on a pilgrimage to seek their mate and to find their own path. Until then they would not return to their family. Issac set out on this quest. For thirty years He would fly along the shores of the Balkan Sea. Until the day he found Mina. She was not a noble born. She was a student of a master smith and a very keen warrior. Their meeting was somewhat unorthodox. Issac was very hot that day and a night of flying left him tried and worn. In the late morning he came upon a cove near a small settlement. He decided he would go for a swim and dove blindly into the cove to land upon a unclothed Mina who had the same idea. Though their meeting began with a dispute they quickly found their love for each other. With her father's approval Mina joined Issac in his adventures. This did this escape the Baron's eyes though. He knew Tragan would never consider his own kin a threat to him and he knew Tragan would never harm his own son.

One night the baron came to Mina and Issac as they slept. Using foul magic he enchanted Mina with an ingenious spell. He chuckled lightly and fled before day break. The Baron waited in his place as Issac returned to his father and younger brother. Tragan was overjoyed to see the return of his firstborn. He said, "The powers have been most gracious to thee. You have returned and with new tidings of wisdom you come here."

Issac replied, "Fate has been most kind to me in my wanderings. I've seen many worlds. I have read many scrolls but still I longed to return here. I see my brother has not rested a day in my absence. You have grown far beyond my last memory."

"A lot happens when one leaves home. The rocks and the trees will grow and roll, but the heart stays the mar. I have trained hard with the sword. I've wandered the valley from bed to wall. Though I long to see the great lakes and seas. Fly through the horizon to new frontiers, but I most want is to see the mountains. Yes. The high trees of stone I want to feel. I want to see. My training is complete, Issac my brother, I am to leave on the marrow but seeing you return this soon warms my heavy heart," Tar-Marzir said.

"Indeed. Thy heart becomes weary with worry when your kin departs from your sight. Let us put these feelings into the past. Now, my son, who is the young maid that would take thy hand in my house," asked Tragan?

"It is with great pleasure to introduce to you both Mina."

Mina stepped forward and bowed to Tragan. "Few ears have escaped the wisdom of the Great Tragan. And you young Tar-Marzir, you appear as bold as Issac has spoken."

"You have gathered great wisdom in a short time. This young maid is strong and certainly suits your needs." Tar-Marzir chuckled at his father's indirect compliment to Mina. He did not think the women to look strong at all from his view. But then again he had only seen a small part of the world.

Later that day Tragan would his son's spouse and explain to her to her many things. Tar-Marzir then talked with his brother. "Your souse seems well. I don't know what our father means but I do not see her as strong as he."

"Then you have been fooled, by her feminine profile as I was. Beneath her beauty lays a hardened warrior. She has gone through as many battles as I and has kept her appearance clear." He clutched the small pendant his love had given him. "Her strength lies within. We are too inexperienced to see it but Tragan is not."

"Still……her grace is more pure than any I have seen." Tar-Marzir said.

"You have been entranced by her much more quickly than I had, brother."

Tar-Marzir grinned. "That maybe true."

The day of Issac's return was a most joyous one for the Philosopher. "Tragan while speaking to her studied Mina keenly. He judged on her curves, her will and her love. He was impressed with her. She and his son would live a long life of adventure, glory, and love. So Tragan thought. That night the Baron's curse would become realized. Though he loved his spouse with all of his being, he still wanted the approval of his father, who he looked upon as the wisest of all men before he took Mina's most passionate embrace. The night would bring to Issac the greatest happiness and the greatest grief.

Curse the Wicked Baron Kuscoff Ix! The indignity of it., the indecency, the evil of his malevolent mind! That night, while Issac and Mina were blissfully happly in each other's arms, the spell of Kuscoff took life. Genius of the Baron he hid the curse was hidden in Mina's womb. The Baron knew Tragan was honorable and held decency very closely in his heart. While Issac and Mina shared each other the curse passed from her into Issac. When it ended and Issac exhausted into sleep it took hold.

Issac awoke form his slumber and with a dagger in hand proceeded to his father's study. Silent he walked as the spell directed him. He entered his fathers study and stood before Tragan. "Late is the hour. You have come to see me, son. Is there something amiss?"

Isaac had no reply but stood there motionless with his eyes fixed on Tragan. _There is something wrong. This is not his usual behavior _was his thoughts. _What can it be? _Tragan approached his son.

In Issac's quarters Mina awoke from a horrible vision. She a panic she sat up in the bed. He body glistened with sweat. He mind she knew what had happened and what was about to occur. Per haps it was an imprint from the spell or a side effect, it didn't matter. Wrapping a sheet around her, she rushed towards the study. In a near by filed stood Tar-Marzir. True Tar-Marzir was not the most gifted telepath but he could feel when magic was used. The spell over his brother was a clever one only causing Tar-Marzir to uncomfortable.

Deep in thought he pondered the recent events. _Something………not great but shuttle……is amiss. It's there…………..slightly beneath the surface………………so small as to not arouse suspicion. _He closed his eyes and concentrated harder. _Where……what? It must be………can't be……………………………..No!_

A cold chill came over him. His crimson eyes shot open. An epiphany came over him. He starred back to his home. Seeing the truth he mounted his steed and raced back. In the study Tragan stood before his son. He knew there was something, something that caused his son to rise at this hour but what? His son had a look of depression and anxiety. He lifted Issac's chin and looked deep into his eyes. In the pupils he saw a tiny flame, a flame that unnatural in Issac, flame of hatred. As Tragan continued to stare the fire grew from a small ember to a raging inferno. "No," he murmured quietly.

Issac raised the blade. Mina came from door and saw the knife descend. "NOOOOOOOO," she screamed! The blade fell. It split into Tragan's neck. It sliced between the collarbone and shoulder and then straight into the great heart of Tragan.

Tragan's body fell to the floor. He died instantly the blade hit. Issac stood over his father. The spell wound down and gradually released him. He looked at his deed. He knew what he had done. He witnessed it as a bad dream. The door to the study burst of its hinges as Tar-Mazer rushed in. Issac saw his father and the knife in his hand. "It is done," he said in a shaken voice, "It is all done…a fate worse than death has been sent upon me. I though time to have been to me and to us, but it has lent me to be an assassin of the wretched Ix!"

"It was a genius curse in that not even the Great Philosopher could foretell," said Mina weakly.

"The Baron Kuscoff Ix, he has used me as a weapon. He has stolen our pride. I have become nothing but slave to will. My entire strength was enough to resist. I a tool…a means to achieve end! This is one tool, one man, that his malice, his sorcery, his hand will not slay!"

"No," Tar-Marzir said as Issac thrust the dagger into his belly.

On the floor they lied. Two soldiers of justice and truth. Both of them twisted and slain by the vulgar mind of the Baron Kuscoff Ix! Then, as a great storm of despair, Tar-Marzir let out a fierce cry. His voice tumbled through the valley and shook the terrain. The agony was not silent to ears of others. Approaching the home of Tragan the Baron's jihad marched upon the mansion. With red banners bearing a golden griffin the hoard of Ix came to the gate of the house. Tar-Marzir heard this, even in this pain he could here when any passed through those gates. "It is not enough that the beast must take the life from my house and beloved family, but he must eradicate all presence of our being, of our lives. Curse the Baron Kuscoff Ix! A million deaths would not slake his lust for malice." Tar-Marzir drew his sword, which came alive with red flame circling the blade. The pyre lit the flesh of the philosopher Tragan, and the great soldier Issac cremating their bodies. The blaze spread alone the floor and began to engulf the mansion. "This flame represents life. While in the chaos of the world good and evil become blended it remains constant. But in life there is death and deeds once faded will arise and blue pyre of truth. Ix will pay for this. From this I will make sure he receives what is owed. They will much suffering in the future that is certain. Eternity is a sea of life. What we do in it send waves that affect all.

"The Baron has taken the life of my kin! So begins the war of vengeance." Mina was fearful of this. She could feel a dark rage within him. Something that had seen light in ages.

"I will ride with you. This Baron must be truly foul to disgrace us, as this. He will feel our wrath and the wrath of my beloved," spoke Mina.

"Nay." You will not walk with me on the dark path I am to take. You are with child. If I am to meet my end in this campaign then your child must continue our family's line. If you to die my brother, your beloved Issac, would be truly dead and the Baron would have an ultimate victory." The flames had spread lone the walls and carpet. Outside the sound of horns could be heard in the distance as a garrison of Ix approached. "I will fly to the Tower of the Moon. The great city of the Mark. Their hand is much mightier than the beast's is. Their protection will be most invaluable. The Council is there. Raise your son and love him."

Those were the final words Tar-Marzir spoke in the home. The fire engulfed the entire house in a red blaze. The Baron's horde rampaged through the valley killing all peaceful and things of beauty. Tar-Marzir and Mina escaped ridding Scytale, a great dragon of his father's. With him was the Stone of Draco. An ancient stone gifted to the family of Talon. The Baron Ix had hoped to retrieve it as a prize for very mysterious it was. No one understood it. Tragan himself spent much of his time trying to unlock the enigma of the stone. Though what it was and what function it served in the chaos of the world were unknown, the only certainty was that it held great power. Perhaps it was power of Talon's ancestors. Tar-Marzir took the stone keeping secret from Mina and never letting it into open sight.

They flew to The Tower and the Council came forward with an offer of amnesty to the both of them, for their sight was great and they knew that Tragan was slain. There she stayed and later bore a son which she named Turgon. Tar-Marzir took the Stone of Draco and his in the High Mountains.

He then flew into the Mountains of Ix and began a fear more terrible than the threat of an Ixian army. In those tall peaks he fought. Raiding the Baron's cities, rousing rebellions, preaching the old words of his late father he wedged his thorn deep into the side of Ix. He made the roads of the mountains almost impossible to pass without threat of attack. With such ferocity did he conduct this that the Ixians came to call him the Ghost of Anmar. During these adventures he was not alone. Many soldiers from distance lands came to join he cause. Among them was the maid warrior Denise. She was unusual, to say the least. But had a heart greater than any that had known Tar-Marzir. Perhaps she helped balance the tides of anger and hatred within him. She became the only one he would alloy close to him. The only one he would share his every strength and his every pain. She would join him in the crusade against the Baron. For many decades they fought side by side.

Tar-Marzir would come as far as to destroy the Pantheon, Ix's great palace, but did not find Kuscoff Ix. He ultimately failed in his trial to destroy Ix, but he did not fail in all. Denise would bare Tar-Marzir a son, a son to continue his noble line. Denise gave birth to Serron.

The Baron Kuscoff Ix hated Tragan and he hated his offspring who had destroyed much of his army and depleted an irreplaceable amount from his treasury. The birth of Serron shed more fuel to his rage. Here was another descendent to make war upon him. Kuscoff let loose a black legion of monsters never before seen. Wicked creatures bewitched back to life by the Baron's sorcery. These monsters came to be known as zombies ran hell upon all they came to face. Relentless without mind, heart, dignity, or honor they devoured hundreds of scores of lives as they sought out Tar-Marzir. With in days of a dreadful battle Tar-Marzir realized it could not be won. Cornered in a bluff he and Denise met their end in blaze of glory undimmed to this day. Great flames spew from the place of his fall and cleansed the land from these dreadful creatures. Serron escaped from the battle one Scytale the still loyal dragon of Tragan. Serron knew of the Fate of his kin and would have none of it. He promised that his family would be avenged but war was the answer. Seeing the death of his father taught him that much. Serron would return to the sight in the High Mountains were his father 600 years ago hid the Stone of Draco. He believed that the key to undoing Ix's magic was in its mysterious power. He took refuge to study the Stone in a small Mountain village, there he would well another 300 years and gain great knowledge about the Stone and take the witch Margaret for a wife.

It is in that mountain village, riding on the back of Scytale, and becoming very skilled in the sword, that Talon grew. Talon in his youth, only about flight. With Scytale he traversed much of the world and became renowned as a knight of great power by his fathers knowledge and his mothers' gifts of telepathy. However while he was his adventures a dark army under the command of the Black Captain attacked and destroyed the village of his father.

The death of his parents and the loss of the Stone weighed heavily on his back. Talon could hear sometimes the voice of his father telling him never to let the Stone fall. Talon barely 60 years of age fell into deep isolation. He wandered in loneness and became a ruthless mercenary.

That is a dark time that is not told here.

Eventually his services fell under the Black Captain who sought him out as to be a lieutenant of his winged hordes. Thus fate brought Talon here.

_Curse them unto their blackhearts._

His rage boiled within his hardened heart. He was struck down by his own supposed comrades. They left him to travel back on the ground. On the ground! They made him wander back like some wounded animal crawling back to its lair. He kicked and rode faster to the fortress. _I am speeding to place that I hate most. _He stopped and starred into Scorpio's Den and sighed.

"This hast to end."

The deep dungeons of Ursa Major were used to hold not prisoners, but slaves. Its reach ran deep for miles under the mountain with the capacity to accommodate thousands. Even with its immense reaches to most sent here it's the last they ever see. Even the Elite feared to come into these tunnels. Over the course of seven millennia many men and creature was kept here. Most died, but some adapted and made the vastness of these catacombs their home. Wandering alone the Black Captain himself only dared. These were said to be built by the Great Enemy, long ago, when darkness first swept the shadow of fear across all creation.

Neo's breath staggered. He lay on the bricks of a cell wet in a pool of his own blood. His back was wrenched and beaten with the marks of a whip, and he as covered with the bruises of many beatings. The ghoul that had wounded him dragged him in shadow to a horseman who bound his hands and dragged him at full gallop to the hellish depts. of Ursa Major. When he arrived he was greeted by his host, Luke, who served as the Lieutenant of Ursa Major. He was especially cruel. Though in the appearance of a man Luke himself was a creature of no conscience. He had love for life or beauty only for suffering. When his victims had no scram left he feast on there blood and relish in its warmth. Fortunately Neo was not to be killed but too held for other agendas. He struggled to lift himself from the ground to find his hands and his bond. There just easy for him to cast a spell to escape but he was weak from the toils of the past days.

_I can't see._

He knew he was in a holding but where? He had no knowledge of the expanses of the dungeon he was incarcerated with in. Subsequently he came to a wall and leaned against it. Neo's head wailed with pain. His body was too broken to do much of escape.

_I'm here….were ever I am. What could want with me……..with us? They went to great extent to find and raid the city…..why? What could they gain that would justify a war? _

He put his back against the wall now and slowly starred into the darkness. The air was awful, full of the stench of rotting life and the essence of death. It disgusted him when he thought of the probability of rotting carcasses in the cell with him. The pain began subside then, and his thoughts came to the present.

_Why rope. Why even bind me. They must I can loosen it……..but….even if I did I might never find a way out. The darkness is what shackles me. _

The more thought he put the more he came to realize the desperate nature of what has happened. The city was lost. The realm of the Mark was lost. The Black Captain had crushed much of the North. The land became cold and barren as the people fled in fear from the Realm of Shadow. The Black Captain. An old he enemy he was. Ancient, he was from a time when true chaos was supreme.

_The Dark Rider……. the Black Captain…..it must be him. But he was destroyed………..or……….rather…….that is what I was led to believe. What reason would he be her? He must far from the eastern expanses. It would make sense for him to destroy us…..then why am I not dead? What is the darkness planning?_

A crash came from the tunnel. Neo leaned forward and tried to finds something to cut the bonds. He crawled along the ground patting the stone with his hands to find something. He looked up as a dim flicking light of a torch began to creep into the room. He then took in quickly his setting. The cell was small. It lay only about fifteen feet across and ten deep. The wall be hind was at a slant to the door and at the end a ledge protruded from the wall with chain irons lying on it. He heard a soft echo of the voices of two guards he began quickly shuffling and found a head to rotting corpse. He pulled away it smelled horrid. As the men came nearer and the light in the cell brighter he noticed a spear head lodged in the breast of the body. Neo was to grab and loge it out. He had nearly had his hands and his feet free when they came.

He threw the spear down and lied himself against the wall as the door began to squeak open. There were two of them. One was holding the torch while the other held a mace in his right hand. They were entirely covered from foot to the neck with polished black iron. With several overlapping plates bolted together with silver screws. A dark helmet covered their skull with sheets of thin steel over the face. Neo could not see, but knew well enough that this was to be the Elite of this cursed. The one with the mace scorned at the sight of Neo, who felt him spit on his face.

"Half dead, I suppose."

"He won't last much longer in this hole."

They grinned at his disposition. The Elite had lone since before hated those of the magical arts. These soldiers had been trained to hate and despise all that that represented magic. To understand this you must understand how they think. The Elite is a proper name for these legions of terror. They are all merciless, pitiless, warriors trained under the most brutal and horrifying conditions. Under the command of the Dark Rider, they became even more savage and blood thirsty. Their culture is simple, power and force rules. For this they bitterly hated witches and wizards for in there frail form s and weak they have more power and knowledge. This jealousy is magnified to great hatred under the Black Captain. Despite there brutality and ignorance they are said to be the greatest killing machines in the world.

_The Elite………of course it would be them. Then…………the Black Captain must be here. He destroyed the city. What am I to do…………………I can't kill them without becoming trapped in these catacombs……..There must be a way out…….but….were to find it and then…..how to escape?_

"What are to do with him?"

"We will take to the north-eastern section and there he will wait for our lord, and for some suggestions."

"Why don't we just kill him? His kind is better off dead than alive. They're just weak fools using tricks to win battles. The only way to crush them is with brute force."

"Our lord wants them alive for the time being. Luke says that there is something incredibly painful in store for them and all we have to do is not keep them living, just not entirely dead. As long as they have a pulse it doesn't matter what their bodies are like. We could break his arms then hang by them. As he screams we can Scro'os onto his legs to eat his bones. And why not do it. Luke doesn't care, and that bastard Talon will not be in our hair much longer." He set down the torch and drew a knife. He clutched Neo's should and drew him up. Neo didn't wait. Unthinking he tore the knife from the Elite's hand plunged into his neck. The artery was pierced and blood ran freely down Neo's hand. The Elite chocked and gargled as he tried to breath. Clutching the handle he fell dead. In a rage of fury the other lifted up high his mace to kill. Neo ran at him and tackled to the wall. A fist hit his stomach and another to his chin. Swinging his mace as a madman the Elite attacked. Neo summand all the strength left in him and sent a great shot of light into the soldier. But it was not enough, he charged. Neo was truly desperate. He was not armed, and exhaustion prevented him from using any spell that would aid. He grabbed the torch and thrust the grip into the Elite who fell back with the heavy mace, and died.

Neo stood himself and starred at his fallen prison keepers. As he looked he thought of his situation. _What am I to do now? _He pondered. _How am I to escape when I don't know the way? The Elite………yes they fight well. _

"Am I to die here?"

He noticed the sword of the first Elite he killed. He noticed the hilt was silver with a black blade. He took it and unsheathed it as he did he reminded himself of a time when he felt similar to now. He remembered to when he was first with a sword by his old master. He remembered the words he was told then and many times after. _Lead your life by tip of your sword. _He remembered. How could he have forgotten? It was a lesson that his old master told him on countless occasions. A lesson, a code for which would guide him to the truth, his old master had told him. He smiled and examined his knew sword. They elite were known for their smith work among there ferocity. At the base of the blade there lied several teeth that bent forward. It was beautiful but it was flexible and hard.

He sighed, "Ambrose….You have guided me this far. Don't fail me know." He sheathed his sword and plunged down the corridor.

The path through the gate was heavy with the sound of hooves as the dark knight Talon rode down to the fortress. He was angry at the time and did not pay any heed to his supposed comrades passing by him. He simply passed them by or in some cases rode over them. Then he was not much to showing anyone courtesy. He proceeded through the gate up the winding streets to the hall entrance at the city's peak. Along the way he knocked several men down.

_Curse them all unto their black hearts!_

The Elite. To Talon they were no better than the scum of goblins that surrounded him. He dismounted and walked up a stairwell. Many goblins and hobgoblins fled from his path and any ma looked at him with a mixture of fear and hatred. The Elite feared for his skill at swordplay and hated for his disrespect for all of them. The Elite were brutal but one thing they held closer than even their hatred was honor. It is inevitable really, any culture based solly on combat would have a strong sense of honor and respect for their alleys. Talon showed none of that. Nor did he care if the entire world wanted to kill him. He knew his place. What he knew well and what he kept most secret was what he was to do.

Talon walked up the stairs and to his great regret he saw Luke. The lieutenant of Urea Major was not a friend of his. Nor where they allied with each other. If he had the opportunity Talon would kill him quickly. Luke was much more malignant. He knew the even the sight of him caused Talon much regret for ever having been there. Luke hated Talon and wanted to cause him great pain. The Dark Rider however saw the value of Talon's skill with dragons. He knew what the knight was capable of. But the failure of Talon to destroy the refugees at the Tower of the Moon, added to the problems that were created by him being there. Talon saw a glimmer in Luke's eyes as he reached the top. He didn't understand its meaning, Luke always had some sort of glimmer in his eyes but Talon knew he had to watch himself, in case to be attacked from behind.

"Hello Talon, are you well my friend?" Such was Luke's style. He enjoyed playing with his enemies. His deep voice was very frightening to anyone, but Talon had little to fear from him in his mind.

"Luke.'

"I heard of your miss fortune at his siege of the city, and our lord is not pleased.

"Your lord."

"Such insolence in you. You have always been this way my friend. You have shown disrespect for all your allies it s a wonder you were not killed long ago by our lord. But it warms me that you are not." Talon did nothing response but kept walking toward the landing on the western side of the fortress. Luke followed him and continued to patronize him. "I always thought you be the greatest dragon rider of all time. But you downed and defeated by a horseman of the Mark, makes you look weak and impotent. But your sword skills are unmatched yes. But then how were you bested by a mere human?" This angered Talon. He longed for one strike at his neck. Yes. One strike. That is all that would take to end this disturbed and disgraceful form of scum forever! "Our Black Captain has not returned. He is probably cleaning up all the tears you made in our wondrous plan for this world. Yes….what a wondrous plan it is for this world. Do you not believe in our cause? My friend, have you lost all faith in the darkness…." Talon turned into a doorway and walked through another lone corridor but Luke was still on him. "Your insolence has ruined you this time, my friend. Once our lord returns……..'

"Listen to me," he cut Luke off, "In case I haven't told enough. It is that I am a mercenary I serve whoever offers most. I serve myself. I don't care what have in store for this world, what you have in store for people, for humans. I care about my welfare. My own priorities. Darkness, light, earth what does it matter? This is a world of chaos. Uncertainty is the only certainty." He walked to the end of the hall and opened the door onto the landing where he kept his dragons.

"Don't feel yourself so proud Talon. You will not last much longer if you think that."

Talon ignored his statement and went to tending his winged beasts. "This can't go on," he told himself.

Luke walked back down the causeway. "Soon knight Talon, soon. Soon you will loose your pride. Soon you will know the truth. All will come to darkness and your soul to suffering. Dignity will lay shattered next to your broken body. Your strength will fail and you will feel a thousand deaths in the wake and then the sleeper will awake." Luke stopped and peered over all before him. Over the Den of Scorpio, to the end of the horizon he watched. He watched the dark hordes move like waves in a great sea over the terrain. He watched the beasts move against the storm ridden sky. He looked upon the vastness of what belonged to him. Him and only him. Soon the Dark Rider will move south and this place his. He watched and with a harsh cry of glee he smiled. His teeth became fangs, his face became hideous and his eyes became full of malice and pleasure. "The sleeper will awake. The sleeper will awake and the world will bleed. Amen!"

With a deep sigh of frustration Solex was forced down to walk. He was cold. The rain had ceased and a sharp wind came from the north-east. His head ached still and he walked with a degree of uncertainty. But his pace was kept steady by to warriors behind. There were men, he knew. Probably the Elite. Solex knows how they hate wizards and aitches from his own trials. He knew also this would not go as well as it had then. He remembered sending boulders down a hill to escape a party of them and diving into a rapid river to escape their horseman. He had been likely those times. Fortune had smiled upon him then, but locked in this fortress. With enemies closed in on him and only one path to escape from, which he had seen was patrolled regularly. He would have to wait for an opportunity if they take outside the path, but what if that never happened? Solex knew the stories of the dark tunnels of Ursa Major. What if he never leaves?

_This could be the end….for me and her. How do I escape from this place? I can't sooner fight all of the Elite here and all that may be coming. _

He again thought back to his own experiences when fighting them. Fighting three own a cliff and nearly plummeting to his death. The time he blasted ten of them with a fire gem he remembered how fierce they were. He didn't have his staff, a sword, or any charm of which could be useful in defeating them. He could steal the weapon from the one goading him, but as soon as he reacted the other would jump him. He was unsure if he could best them at hand-to-hand combat. The thought of Andromeda went into his mind. He had to find her. She had to get out, but where was she? He was truly lost in this desecrate fortress.

_She is alive. They wouldn't have a reason to kill her….yet. Whatever they have planned it is going to be cut sort. _

The shaft of a spear jabbed him in the back. Some command was grunted in there native language. Solex noticed this, but he didn't take it to much thought, for it could be just circumstantial. He kept walking this time paying close attention to his guards. They seemed nothing but sullen army grunts, nothing but guards. That told him a lot of how they will fight. He was getting his coordination back and kept moving. They were taking him to the catacombs. It was the only reason for moving him deeper into the fortress. Lines of soldiers marching in perfect formation passed them by frequently. They walking in there march with their legs taking the same pace and their arms swinging at the same speed every time. One thing soldier marveled at was their discipline. They were truly the most elite troops in this world.

_I can't do it here it would suicide. Bun it has to be soon._

He looked up and saw that the path they were taking was leading to a sort of "back-ally". It continued one for more the two hundred feet but then curved around behind a sort of armory. _Perfect! _It truly was. He could kill his in prisoners

Raid the armory, find Andromeda and escape. But how to that? Again he was thinking of the true strength of the location of the dark fortress. One way through to the gate, that was impossible to penetrate without an army behind you. A thunder clap came and Solex's eyes met the sky. _Of course! _Another jab from the spear came. This time he was met with an array of curses and commands without understanding a word of it. It was then it hit him. They don't speak the sane tongue. He could curse and scream and the Elite would know nothing of its meaning. This is to his advantage. Solex was closing in on the point-of-not-return, so to speak. He slowed his pace and let the guards prod and goad him. He then cursed at them and they responded with a sharp push.

"You know you should have kept me tied up. I am a magician I could turn you into a lowly snail." It was a boast but it worked to confuse them slightly as the tried to make some sense of it. "I tell you guts something, I am going to kill you tow soon," he said. He could confide it all to them and it still would work. "First I am going to grabbed your sword and decapitate you. Then I will use it to run your friend through. Then I was thinking of raiding the armory then steal a dragon to escape." He turned and looked at them with his sharp his. "It was a better to leave me in the cart, don't you think?" The guard grunted with anger and tried to knock him over the head with his spear. Sure enough Solex jumped aside and grabbed his sort-sword and sank through the neck of the Elite. The other ran him with his log sword held high. Solex parried the strike and sank to his knees, driving the blade bellow the rib caged and up, piercing the heart.

Solex stood with his captors bodies at his feet. He looked and grunted. He was unhappy with the killing of the fist. It was not clean enough. Slicing his jugular artery killed him. But the throat was still bleeding. The heart was still beating when his stroke fell and blood spilled from it like running water of the Rhine. His second was satisfactory but this was too much. The blood would attract wolves, goblins, and other foul unspeakable things. It would have done no help to hide the bodies then. He had to move even more quickly. The fortress could be brought to alarm within a minute, and time was not in Solex's favor. He opened his satchel, the one item he still had, and took some herbs, shredding them over the bodies hoping the smell would weaken the odor to a more unnoticeable level. He picked up the long sword and moved into the archway leading to the armory. He came two doors barred together with iron lock. His first stroke of luck came. It was not guarded. The lord of this place must feel very secure about the outer defense. He moved to the lock placing his hand over the bindings and with an ancient spell turned the gears inside to dust. It was truly and old trick. It would work on many other items as well. Inside the armory it very organized. The walls were lined with swords and shields. Solex could tell they were from several different cultures, by the design of their craft. He saw barrels of spears and long axes. Wracks of bows and arrows sat near each other at the legs of the tables which stretched down to end if the hall. On the tables were weapons he could not recognize. He knew of such items. He knew of what they could accomplish. He knew they were of such a complex craft that only the most skilled of all masters could create and master them. The machines on the table were of such a variety that Solex became very curious to their use. They things which had stout backs and long barrel-like tubes with an opening that Solex thought to have heard them once have been called cannons. He saw smaller of these and those that would be much larger but were in pieces. He saw a pile of rockets that resembled what he saw hurled at the White Tower. He continued down and found small explosives, humanoid machines laying in parts on the floor, and such things so small and seeming so useless to him. He then came back to and old memory. It was a machine, a vehicle, he remembered. It was large, wheeled, covered with thick steel, and top mounted a cannons welded together in a circle. He had scene this before. Some mercenaries at the Tower once used it. They called it _Overdrive. _He thought to how fast it moved and saw when those spun round freeing projectiles and kill a whole pack of wolves it seconds. This was a capture weapon. All the weapons here were captured.

_Yes…..this could greatly help me to escape, but I don't know the first thing of it. I might as well run unarmed through the entrance. So many weapons…..these machines would make the Elite ten fold as formidable as they are. Ha, they are as in the dark as I am. _

He moved further down and saw many interesting machines for him, but had a stunted imagination to imagine their uses once again. The scenery changed from a mechanical junk yard to wizard's tavern. The tables were then lined with gems strange amulets and writings. Solex then became more comfortable he finally was in scenery which he had much experience and expertise. He walked until he came to a wrack of staffs and spears. They were odd to him. Though he was a wizard he could not understand why they looked the way they looked. He browsed and stopped upon finding a strange one. It was gray-black and covered with dust. It was utterly simple the staff had no decoration until he came to the top which had long curved spike curving in with another spike half it sized across from it and two other spikes even smaller spikes still with adjacent to it curving toward each other. At the center of these was a dark blue jewel. It wasn't the best he'd seen, but it seemed to suit him. He took and several of the explosives he had seen. He strapped them to his belt. He put several pieces of discarded armor. He then took a long knife. When he was dressed he observed himself in the reflection of a machines iron plate. HE laughed to himself.

_I look like an Elite Mage if there ever was one. I am as ready as I am going to be. I must use all my tricks to find her. _

He picked up his staff and left.

Neo looked abroad to see nothing but the dark path a head of him. He'd been traveling for for some time in the tunnel, completely unsure of his destination. He knew were he wanted to go, but this maze stretched for miles. For all he knew he was going further in. He thought that he was getting closer to the entrance. He encountered several more Elite and some goblins while moving and they became more frequent. He managed to silence all of them before any help could hear. Neo felt wary. His chance at keeping quiet his escape could turn against him very quickly and he still had to think of leaving the fortress. This did not slow him. He would rather die in the light than suffer any more time down here.

More troubled as he went on. He was more comfortable fighting the enemy than walking alone in the catacombs. He turned a sharp glance behind every now and then, not sure of what he might see and what he would do if he did. Every passageway he came to he passed cautiously. There was a great smell of dread in this place. He felt as if eyes were watching him just beyond the light of the torch he carried. Down in the tunnel he came to fork. Each stretched left and right farter than he could see.

_Great…..there is no way to tell which the right way...is_

He looked one as far as he could until the light faded to a wall of darkness. All he could figure was that one led to one entrance and one led to another. It made sense. The catacombs were full of secrets, and bond to have many exists. The only thing is which one is safer?

_An old riddle………..one leads to salvation while the other to death. But there are no rules here. Both could lead to death. _

He looked down the one on his right. It was no better than the other, dark, damp, and narrow. The torch would burn only for a while longer. He starred down the right path again. _Never second guess yourself_. He ran down the path it curved right slightly, which bothered him. He would never have a straight shot when moving and less warning to danger. He also got the sense he was slightly getting higher in elevation but he couldn't notice with dim light. He ran farther and the path began to straighten but stopped with a grunt. A dreadful smell filled the warm air around him. The smell was not pleasant before but then it was repulsive. He continued, walking instead of running. The smell was surely awful. The smell of rotting bodies and waste was noxious. He walked further and noticed water on the floor. Dirty water. Later he came across bodies of all sorts, lying against the walls. The seemed to have killed by some animal. They were broken, bones scattered, and chests torn open by sharp claws teeth. Further he found skulls crushed by powerful jaws. This was enough warning for him he drew his sword and made ready for. He stood up and froze.

There was knew sense of danger. He heard low breathing from ahead of him. It came closer. He heard the rasp ness of the throat and dripping of drool into the water. He turned his eyes up saw nothing within the light. He stood and backed slowly away from the sound. He knew he have to fight he couldn't get away fast enough from that thing. _Wrong way_... A loud grunt came from a head and Neo stopped back making a slash in the water behind him. Then the creature lashed out as a black figure from the darkness. It struck with a claw and forced him to the ground before he could react. It growled with a low and hoarse cord. Neo got to his knees but was hit again and forced forward. He looked up and saw the thing. It was a wolf but greater in size and strength. It had no fur only bare gray skin. Its jaws were long with several fangs, and on its head four lard yellow eyes marked Neo for the next meal. Its feet were long and had huge round black claws making able to grip even stone. It roared and charged. He waited and dived out of its way while slicing it with his new sword. The blade cut easily into the creature making a long cut in its leg and with a sound more silent than a whisper. The beast limped angrily and thrashed about the path. Smashing into the walls and beating its wound over and over again. It lumped then and snapped its jaws around Neo's leg. A fierce pain came and Neo winced. The teeth went deep and he heard the bone crack and pop from the pressure. It then began to drag him down to where he came from. This was too familiar but Neo did not let it happen again. He over came the pain and cut the beats across its eyes and was released. Again the creature beat itself and cried out in the pain. Neo did not wait this time he land a strike into its leg again then pulled back and ran away from the sound. He was running further down that path, but that didn't matter. He had to escape that thing; it has a great advantage here. He limped and dragged his right leg. He ran forward hoping that he would not see it again.

At the gates of the fortress the caravan was nearing an end. It trailed for over ten miles bringing very valuable supplies to Canis Major. Along with all the cargo the wagon traveling bellow the gate carried it also had a prisoner of war. Andromeda had fallen asleep tied to the stake. The caravan moved slowly as its carts brought their loads and left. Hers steered away from the rest and up the streets of the dark city.

When it stopped pair of strange demons began to unload. They were tall black skinned with sharp fangs and teeth. They moved everything easily and quickly. Andromeda tried to open her eyes, slightly having faked sleep for a chance of escape. They came to her and began to undo her bindings. Once off she thrashed out trying to run, but the demons were much more powerful. They grabbed her arms and forced her down onto a bed off wooden polls then lashed her hands and legs to it. She continued to fight and she cursed them but responded by gagging and blindfolding her and backing her bonds tighter. They then left her there on the stretcher and tried to free her self but then calmed and relaxed. She knew this would nothing for her.

She lied there for a while. She thought of the Siege of Roses. She thought of all the people that must have perished in that assault. She wondered why and how. Like Neo, she had no inclination to what and why.

The sky was beginning to darken around her. The storm was growing in strength and men and demons ran to and about preparing for bad weather. This caused yet another question. How did the dark army approach some of the most watchful eyes of all time and not be seen. It is unthinkable. All she knew to be true and all she thought to have come, was in question. The lighting smiting of the Tower of the Moon would cause much chaos in the world. The forefront of philosophy, science, and power for all countries was gone, and a silent foe in the North began to form.

_What could they hope to gain? What goal could be achieved by sacking the tower and capturing magical mages? _

It seemed the more she tried to rationalize it, the more questions came into play. Logic failed here for many reasons.

_If the Council could not have seen this, then what chance do the Western Expanses have? Without the Council to give them advisement to will bicker and quarrel till all the lands are cast in shadow and it is too late for action. Some of us have to escape. Some of us return to advise the remaining countries to take up arms………..Who could be leading this black force?_

A thunder clap hit and rain begin to pour. The fortress seemed almost in a measure of panic. The effort to secure this fortress seemed unusually urgent for just rain. Meanwhile Andromeda was laying there with no protection or cover. She was not dressed very warm garments and tied down she was completely exposed to the cold. In a minute after the rain had started she was completely soaked. Her thin clothes stuck to her body like skin, and the wind made the weather deadly. She had top stay awake though. If she fell asleep she would die from the exposure. Though blindfolded he knew what was happening. They gathering supplies and weapons and putting them under cover for protection, so to avoid damage. They obviously gave her and other prisoners lesser importance. The panic lasted for only moments then the street she lied on was silent save for the sound of water hitting stone. She really no began to feel the cold. She shivered.

_Is this part pf their interrogation? Are they trying to soften me with the cold? _

Another thunder clap hit and a bolt of lightning struck in some part of the fortress. The rain was worsening for Andromeda. She began thinking of all the times she and spent in the rain. It rained much in this part of the world. She always had hated it but Solex, himself, was never slowed by it. He would always coax her out with him and shelter her when it became unbearable but he was not near now. She kept this memory close to her. Hoping it would keep her strength up. But she did not wait long. Three men came to her. Two lifted her while the third kept by her with a spear in hand. Andromeda wondered were they hailed from. What country had struck down the Council. Where they Ixians? She did not know.

While moving she heard them mutter, "The last prisoner to be processed from the great White Tower is a woman? I am amazed these scum even let their women study at all." Their speech was arrogant and angry. Andromeda knew who they where now. _Elite_… "This one looks so puny that she couldn't even lift a sword."

"The magicians instead of basing there selection by strength and endurance would rather base it on potential. Their thinking is that the mind holds greater power than the Arm.," the second spoke with a slightly wiser tongue. "You know them with their cowardly spell casting tricks, and there mystical items. Their power makes them arrogant and stupid. That's why their damn city fell so quickly."

"What does Luke have planned for these tiny men anyway? They are too weak to be used as slaves," the first said.

"There uses are minimal. Our lord has some plan to use these abominations to destroy something…who knows what, but Luke gets to have his way with them, and as long as they're alive when he's had his fill the Captain does not make trouble about it," the third said.

"Yeah when Luke gets done with this broad she will wish she'd died in the battle."

"A shame Luke gets to have all the fun with them." The second took a glance down Andromeda's body. "This girl is sure pretty…hey…I bet she has a lot of scream in her. What do you think, Shu'al?"

The third of them, named Shu'al was of slightly higher rank than the other two, but not of higher intelligence. "We could wait a bit…before we tell Luke she is ready for him. Ya I'm sure she has plenty of scream in her." The three Elite laughed. Andromeda heard this and dreaded. The torture and pain, but the kind of humiliation that they would do to her was what she would hate most. They continued there idle talk. Though she was blindfolded, Andromeda had a sense that they were coming close. What she hated was that she was blindfolded and therefore lost once again behind the giant dark walls of Canes Major. The three began bumping the stretcher against door ways and Andromeda herd Shu'al curse several times at his two patrons. They moved faster. They went up a stair, through some walkway and then down anther one longer than the first. The room was considerable warmer than outside. She could fell the heat of torches around the then room. Then she began to hear the electrical buzz of machines, and the grinding of gears. Andromeda got the sense that Shu'al was no longer there but behind her conversing with other guards.

The air was becoming more humid as she went further. And the sound of machines became more and more distant. Two huge doors opened and the Elite soldiers placed her down on some table.

"Ah another one…this will be the last of three dozen today," a voice was small and raspy voice said. "You figure there would be a major difference in these people's appearances but it appears all the same. This is the first woman I have seen though. You could have got her here a little faster though. She's drenched. It will make it more difficult to examine her for records. Now you Elite, make yourself useful by at least removing her blindfold." It was done. Andromeda had seen a creature like this before. It was a goblin but very small. It stood only less than three feet fro the ground. It had to use a stool to be able to even see her on the table. "Now, now…let's see here. She is about five feet one inch in length. Her garments and hair color suggest that she is a study of the dark arts. In side notes she is quite lovely, striking figure. Now let's begin. Remove the straps around her so that we can continue."

Shu'al came up. He drew a knife from his pocket and cut through the bindings. The other two held each of her arms. Andromeda waited until she was free and then kicked Shu'al in the chest. She then got to her feet and flipped over the other two. He hit one in the head. The other Elite tried to tackle her, but Andromeda kicked him first in the stomach then again in the neck. Shu'al got to his feet and attempted to punch Andromeda. She blocked and returned but he grabbed her other arm. He then kicked her and she fell to the floor. Andromeda stood up slowly keeping her guard up. They had surrounded her. She kept stepping keeping an eye on each. Then Shu'al charged forward with his hands up for a knock out blow. Andromeda stepped quickly and grabbed his arms and tripped Shu'al into the other two. She thanked the fates for her superior agility, but how long could this last before help arrived? The all faced her now. Shu'al came at her once again. She kicked and he stepped back avoiding it. Then Andromeda jumped and spun round landing a powerful kick into his neck. She heard the neck break and his limp body hit the floor. "Not so weak are we," she boasted? The other Elite both drew daggers. One charged and she tripped him. She then ran through the doorway and up the long flight of stairs. The hall she came was large, completed with archways and many passages. She had to admit its magnificence. But she had no time to admire the architecture. She looked back and saw the Elite no more than five feet behind her. _They're fast_. Then the guard dived forward and tackled her. He tried to hold her but Andromeda kicked him three times. The other then tried to fight her but she was too quick. She easily out maneuvered him and sent him flying. He hit the ground hard, and felt the pain of his left arm breaking. He closed his eyes and grunted, but he would not give up. He was an Elite. He stood and opened his eyes to see Luke, his Lieutenant standing before him.

"Sir, your…here…" he hesitated. The other guard also stopped fighting and turned. "We…are having some trouble with this one. She is stronger than usual."

Luke seemed amused at this to Andromeda. She looked at him. He was a large man he wore light armor over his broad shoulders. His hair was black and sort. Similar to Solex's. His eyes were dark and seemed empty. He looked like any man. Bu Andromeda didn't like him from sight. There was something else that unseen about him, something sinister and dark. "It seems we have a snag in our rope. Go and guard something, just leave here. I'll see if I cannot handle the little girl," he spoke confidently.

Andromeda backed carefully, keeping her hands out and at ready. Luke did nothing, save smile with a cold malice. Andromeda was afraid. This was no ordinary being. Around it was quite. The storm had lightened, and the air in the hall was a dry cold with Luke at the apex of it all. The room was alive with dread. Still Andromeda found the courage to speak to him. "Answer me this, demon," she accused him, "why have you captured us. What purpose will it serve?"

Luke grinned and a vile chuckle came from his lips. "Purpose…you speak of purpose as though it where yours to control. No we are slaves to the fates, and they turn against you. It is destined. The champions of light and valor with fall into corruption, and from their ashes a new absolute province shall rise." Andromeda was angered by this. He speaks as though he were a prophet. A power of the world. Andromeda saw he was unarmed and not on guard, she could win.

"You boast lies" she screamed! She ran at him with a fury that most regretted unleashing. Luke did not move that same grin stayed on his face even to when Andromeda's fist sank into it. _I have to win quickly. I don't know how powerful he truly is._ Through a fury of kicks and punches she attacked. Luke did nothing to defend merely took them. She kicked him again he fell back four steps and then another kick in the jaw shot him upright and two more steps he yielded. He stood. Completely exposed he stood. Andromeda tried to punch him in the face but he caught her fist with ease.

"You're strong." He then hit her in the gut. She flew ten feet. "I'm stronger." She stumbled and tried to stand but Luke was already on her. He grabbed her and threw through a side door. She landed on a table which gave way and she laid there in shock. Even in her daze she heard his malignant voice clearly. "A new absolute province shall rise. Your cities will crumble into ruin. Your armies will cower at its coming. The darkness will come. All will set equal. The binderies will fall. The sleeper will awake and the world will go back to the old ones." She struggled to get up. With the speed of lighting Luke flew into the room landed on top of Andromeda, pinning her to the ground. His face was different. It was hideous, his eyes had turned brown with black pupils and his smile was complete with razor fangs and teeth. "Amen." He then lowered his head to bite her neck.

She panicked. She kicked and thrashed but he was to strong. She felt his fangs pierce her neck and the pain came quickly. Then she came to remember her training and the chant to escape came to mind. She chanted the phrase again and again. An aura surrounded Luke and lifted him off her and catapulted him into the stone wall above the door. The impact was hard and he was stunned when he got to his feet. Then he felt the pain of a spear through his middle. Andromeda then punched him in the head and set off down the corridor.

Luke grunted and growled as he pulled the spear from his body. A voice came out from behind him, "Well, this is something." Luke turned and there stood the dark knight Talon with his arms crossed and looking very casual. "The monster Luke bested by a woman, I am sure the Black Captain will find it amusing." Luke's anger was hard to conceal. Talon had no right to judge him and his prey. "I'm sure it makes a legend, the great Luke. The drinker of mortal blood bested by a small girl." The demon part of Luke was fully out now, and very territorial. Talon knew the pestering Luke this will provoke violence, but he didn't care. "Then I suppose even a magician girl is superior to a low life fiend of the North." A low growl came from Luke's lips and he grabbed the dark knight by his armor, But Talon was ready. He drew a dagger and plunged it into Luke's heart, but it had no effect. Luke rammed him to the wall. Cracks and dents appeared on impact. Luke kept hold of him and rammed again into the other. The wall gave way and the two fell out onto a neighboring roof. They fought. Talon managed to hit Luke several times but had superior strength and knocked Talon off into the street bellow.

"The scum is a traitor! Bring me his head," he shouted.

Talon was up quickly and with his blade easily beheaded a goblin and two Elite charging him. With great speed he slew one after the other. A large demon bearing dual maces came to challenge him next. He swung over and across. Talon parried one and stepped away of the other. The large demon fell quickly. Once clear Talon made his way down the street. _Finally I have an excuse to leave this hell hole. The only way to get out is by air._ It would not be easy though. As he turned another foe starred him down. A battle ox raised his ax to kill. Talon stepped side casually. The best was much larger and one would expect faster, but Talon had strength built up from a line of the greatest warriors. His speed was god like to any man, and he was to be feared by any demon. But he had made a name to be hated in this fortress. All save the other mercenaries would kill him on spot now. He increased his pace despite having to stop and slay creatures. He had to get top the landing. Scytale laid there chained and he could not leave without his old friend. His only friend.

He navigated the labyrinth with ease. But as he turned a corner the monster of Luke stood there in his path. He was angry of course. He was always angry when near Talon but hid it well at times. As the fiend inside came out Luke appeared less and less like a man. His face was now wrinkled and his teeth had grown into long needles. His was blacker and his muscles were larger than usual. "You come to kill now?"

"I have been waiting to bleed you since you first landed."

"It seems you've decided to show me to true self. Hideous and twisted, you sold your soul to the darkness for immortality. I might not be able to kill you but I will cut each of your limbs and feed them to my dragons."

Luke said nothing.

"What a weak being you must have been. Unable to make yourself greater you let them take you. Torture and mutilate until a true beast came. You must have screamed much during the procedure. Changing genetics. You deserve pity."

"I have been born a new. The darkness shows me the truth of this world. All will become like me. All will be reborn, as you will be!" Luke ran at full speed with his claws and teeth bearing. Talon ducked right and sliced through Luke's torso. It did nothing though. Luke turned round and hit Talon against the wall. He grabbed his throat. Talon stabbed Luke pushing his blade to the hilt. Luke screamed and punched him in the stomach. Talon held his gut and fell, spitting blood onto the ground. Luke hit again hit him twice in the head and Talon flew five feet away. Luke then let out a large war cry and charged. Talon pushed his back against the wall and put one foot against Luke as he came stopping him. He grabbed his sword and kicked Luke back feeing his weapon. Luke ripped a torch from the wall and held it like an ax. Talon had to be careful now. Luke could destroy the fortress walls with that. Luke swung high and brought the weapon down on Talon. He stepped aside and horizontally attacked. Luke blocked and brought up for another strike. Talon in his crouched position could not move to dodge. Holding one hand on the handle and the other on the tip of the sword, he stopped the strike. It felt to him kike holding a mountain upon his shoulders. He couldn't move his stuck and vulnerable. Luke made full use of it. He kicked Talon knocked onto his back. Then he went for the kill blow. Talon could not get away in time. He was finished.

A flash of light and a strange sound came from rear by. Luke fell from his feet. It came from a man hiding in the shadows of the hall. He had been watching their fight for long. Overhearing their conversations he decided to aid the dark knight. With his staff he used a simple curse to expel the monster Luke from his feet. He then moved into the opening and hit Luke once with and enchanted blow form his staff. It was all the time Talon needed. He stood straight and ran his fingers along his blade. Behind them the blade turned red and a bright flame burned. Then he hit Luke in the chest and the force lit on fire and sent him crashing through the wall and falling several hundred feet below. He had won. He did not forget the man who aided him. He deserved thanks but Talon instead brought his sword to the man's throat. "I thank you for the assistance, but who are you? Why did you help me?"

"I helped you because we are on the same side. I think I know who you are but will do not know me. My name is Solex. I am a wizard. I was captured and brought here."

"You're a magician, trying to escape?"

"Yes…"

"You won't succeed. They'll kill you before you got to the gate."

"That is why I'll need your help now. You're the one that controls those dragons?"

Talon remained silent.

"We can escape by flying out. You control the air forces they can't do much from the ground to stop you."

"Why should I help you, or any of the captured?'

"Because it seems you're a renegade like me in Ursa Major." Talon stood silent.

"I'm mercenary. Unless you have something to offer…"

"I helped you."

Again Talon thought in silence. He looked at this mage. He was young, strong, and foolish, but he had a sense of honor. Something his father long had taught him. He nodded in agreement.

"There's something else. There is a female magician here…somewhere. Can you help me find her?"

"A woman?"

Solex nodded.

"Around this high?" He put his hand to his chest. "I've seen her. She ran off toward the eastern section. She could be anywhere now."

"I have to go find her." Solex tried to run but talon stopped him.

"No, we leave now."

"I have to find her!"

"You can't."

"I must!"

"You'll die, she'll die. I owe a live dept and I will begin to repay it by not letting you go. She could be in their hands now."

"I don't care. I will not leave her here to save myself!" Talon looked deep into his eyes he saw the desperation combined with the determination. He would well die for this woman. The signs where all there.

"Can I convince otherwise?"

Solex shock his head in reply.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going," Solex asked?

"To the landing. My dragons are there chained. We'll have to free them if we are to ever get off the ground."

"Yes but……her…"

"Leave that to me." Solex nodded and followed Talon. "Understand one thing about me magician."

"That is…"

"My name is Talon son of Serron. I am a knight. I became after my father died at the hands of the Ixians."

"Serron…I've heard of him Turgon spoke of him some times." Talon stopped and looked down at Solex.

"You know Turgon son of Issac?"

"Yes…he was the general of the White Mark. They guarded the city before……What is it to you?"

"Nothing…"

"I answered your question Knight Talon, will you answer mine?"

Talon said nothing.

"Why has the Dark Rider gone to so much effort to destroy the White Tower? Why have they taken my fellow men alive? The Elite hate us."

"That's two questions. Well he went to destroy the Mark because they are...where…a threat to his lordship. Why did they take you isn't it obvious?"

Solex stood in silence.

"What are you, Solex? You are a wizard. You are skillful and knowledgeable in the magical arts. You have a lot of passion obviously for your fellow wizards."

"They want to turn us?"

"No…you've seen all the weapons they've mustered. The caravan of supplies coming from the taken countryside you've seen. You've seen the creatures they have found and even created. They wish to bind you, drain of your strength, to bleed of your magic. I have not seen what procedure they use, but I have seen the result. I saw fighting men go in and come out on the verge of death. Then feed to the wolves. They drain the…the…the life force I don't what it is but it is in every being, but is much more so potent in wizards and witches. They use it to join creatures together to make a new more evil thing and to strengthen themselves. It is just another way of arming themselves to meet ends. Their goal is all too obvious."

"How could you have associated yourself with these fiends?"

Talon shrugged. It was against all he was taught, all his family stood for. But his life had been the mirror of his legacy that was given to him, except for one thing. "I don't know. It happed over time. Now I see it doesn't matter. There are other things I should be doing."

"What other things," Solex asked, but Talon ignored him? "It would not shame me to be your friend Knight Talon."

They continued on in silence. Solex began to like this Talon. He had the hard soul of a warrior but seemed to have the intelligence, of Turgon. His skill with a sword was as good as the general's, or even better. He seemed a closed book though. He would allow people to see only the surface. He had reason to. He had always been alone and would most likely remain so. Men like that often don't change. Talon knew this fortress well. He guided Solex through the quickest root without even risking being caught. They arrived at the base of the landing, hidden on a bridge. "What will you do to find Andromeda?"

Talon looked at him in question.

"The girl…"

"Just leave to me. If she is smart and not dead, I should be able to find her quickly."

"What do have in plan?"

"You'll know soon. Now when I give the signal, run into that opening there."

"What is the signal?"

"You'll know."

"Wait, good luck knight."

Talon nodded. It was first time he had been wished luck of any kind. He made his way up to the landing. He killed two Elites guarding the door. The mercenaries, that Talon commanded, were all talking together in the center of the landing. They were mostly pirates Talon had met in his wanderings. They were trustworthy if you paid them a good profit. Each of them had been with him on raids of Ixian convoys and armories. They looked at him as a sort of commander not a friend. When the large door began to creek open they stirred drawing guns and knives from their belts. Once it was clear it was Talon they put heir guard down. "Ello, ello…look mates it's Talon. Here join us in a drink." A round of laughter came from the men. "We heard tha you have a death sentence on ya head. A few elite tyred to get up here but the chaps didn't stay to long." More laughter came from them. Talon glanced down at the bodies of several Elite. A silver dragon near him stirred. Talon petted it.

"Change of plans. We leave her today." Cheers came from the men. "Something else though. The wizards that were capture today. If you see anyone of them pick them up and take to the nearest free settlement you come to."

"Why pick those mates, eh?"

"They're magicians mate. A magician in your dept is a good thing to have."

Murmurs of agreement came.

"We need a distraction. So we will fly a mile out. Then come back and rain hell on these bastards. When I give the fall out we will fly in different directions as far you need. We will meet in some time in the Ixian Mountains. Move!"

Within moments most of the dragons where untied and taking off. Talon walked to Scytale, quickly unchained then mounted him. "Once more old friend." He took off. The sight of all the dragons leaving was immense. Over two hundred winged creatures flew in the air. Solex saw that there was more than what had attacked the Tower. Scytale was one of the largest out here. His scales were as iron plates, his teeth and tusks made him most formidable. Ridding, Talon circled back and headed on the Dark Tower. Red fire fell harder than the rain on the ground. Talon flew close to the buildings while Scytale spat his black fire. He kept his eyes sharp. He was keeping an eye out for her. The chaos of the attack should have driven her outside, but it was still finding on person out of thousands.

Andromeda was on a platform near the gate. The situation was confusing. Ranks of the Elite's own dragons attacked every which way. But she had more to worry about She was cornered by some goblins with spears on the edge. They advanced slowly, pointing spear and sword. Andromeda was good at hand-to-hand combat but she was unarmed and there were at least a dozen of them. The stepped closer about to charge, when they began to back off running into the safety of the building. Behind hovered Scytale with claws bearded. Talon had spotted here after all. She tuned quickly to see the beast and it seized her in one claw and blew black fire on the goblins.

How quickly the air changed when he was at that height. It bit into skin like swarms of insects stinging him. Solex covered his face over with his cloak. Leaving a small area so he could see over the horizon. Already he was a good distance form that awful placed. He feared for Andromeda. She boasted considerable power but she was still a woman where women we seen as scum and weaklings, and still she were far out numbered. He remembered how close the blades of the demons came to dicing him. It come just as close for her. He luck may not be that good either. Talon was not in a good position to save her if he even would. The black knight, the mercenary who gave him access to the dragon he then rode was not to be trusted. A rogue like him could not be trusted for their word of honor. Sooner they might take the advantage and your spirit would find its decaying body on the ground being torn apart by wolves. Still, he could see the genuine hatred in his heart. No doubt it was earned and nurtured from years upon years of toil and torment. Solex could trust that, even though Talon's woods were to be considered cold slime and dirt.

_What is to become of me now? If I can find, if the powers wish, we can go the sea, and live on the coast away from this. I don't wan to be a part of this. An invisible battle we have already lost. This army will soon over run many other countries. Let's just hope that there is still some common sense in the world, so that this threat does not go ignored. _

He could the fell the anti force pulling him up as the dragon dived low to evade a pursuer. He saw the other lesserbeast. It was not a dragon, but formidable so that it could perhaps harm the one he rode to. He recalled and ice caller and with the flash of his wrist and a blue spectrum a beam froze solid the wings of the beast and it fell it its and its rider's death. Solex could feel they were all at the eve of death then. The Black Captain, ruler of the mace, had reappeared from the icy north, with an even more dreadful power at his back. It was to be a dark ear of death in the future. Solex with his mind could see it clearly.

Occupied with thoughts he did not notice the missile come from under and strike the dragon, he rode. Pulled that way and this he felt nothing holding him and the air hitting him a like a cold hurricane. _Shit, I can't die now, I must find her, and help, somehow. _

Faster and faster he fell till he could barely fell any part of his body from the numbness. With a last gasp he let forth and cries and his staff, sensing the danger, came alive and lifted him from the fall. It slowed him until the hit the rocks and. Solex felt the bones break. The crack and firm crash told him that his hips and lower legs were shattered. He rolled then, which gave him great pain, and he fell to a stop.

He lay there then, somewhere in near mountains of the Dark Tower. They would find him soon then. _So I am to die, and perhaps all are to die. _He thought thus until is body was lifted and he lost consciousness. White to red, red to black, his vision went. He thought he saw his knew capturer, but all was the same to him then.


End file.
